


My Heartbeat Entwined With Yours

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What was Shane and Ryan’s first kiss like? Who initiated it? Where’d it take place? Was there anyone else there or was it just them?Title fromthis poem
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	My Heartbeat Entwined With Yours

Ryan was watching Shane laugh. He loved the way Shane’s body curled up on itself. He loved the crinkle of his eyes, the wide grin on his face. He loved knowing that he was the one who made Shane laugh like that. Ryan loved to watch the smile that lingered on Shane’s face and he especially loved the bit of breathlessness that happened after.

It made Ryan want to make Shane laugh for the rest of their lives.

Shane was laughing at Ryan. Ryan always made him laugh, whether it was just being goofy, being an absolute imbecile, or being just… Ryan. Ryan always made him laugh. He’d seen comments, wondering if they were even friends, him and Ryan. He couldn’t help but wonder what sort of wet noodles were becoming sentient. Didn’t they have eyes? Couldn’t they see the fun Shane and Ryan had together?

Shane was in love with Ryan. It had been pretty easy to tell— the flutters, the butterflies in his stomach, the ache in his chest when Ryan was flirting with someone else. He knew he was in love and he had it bad. It had been a source of contention with previous partners. Shane understood. He’d probably be upset if his partner was in love with someone they saw every day, too.

But Ryan just had this… thing about him. This quality to make everything better, or at least make Shane _feel_ better.

Shane stopped laughing at Ryan and just looked at him. Ryan was looking back. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they turned back to the cameras. If only they could be in their own little world.

The rest of the episode recording flew by and the crew was cleaning up their cameras and microphones and lights. Shane sat at the desk, watching Ryan skim over the notes in his file.

“I feel like I forgot something, like I skipped a page of notes,” he said with a frown. He was skimming through his papers, searching and searching for something he’d forgotten.

Shane shrugged. “Story made sense to me,” he said. “Except the part with the alien encounter. What the _fuck_ Ryan?” Shane was laughing again.

Ryan closed his file and tossed it in front of him. “Hey man,” he shot back, smile on his face, “it wasn’t my theory, it was just one of a bunch! And I never said it made sense.”

“No, but you still shared it!” Shane was teasing Ryan now, trying to get him riled up. “If you didn’t think it had validity, why did you share it?”

Ryan snagged the file again and slapped Shane with it. He was laughing alongside Shane now. The room was clearing out and they were left alone with their giggles. “What kind of reporter would I be if I didn’t supply all the facts?”

Shane was silent for a moment, thinking. “One with integrity, I guess.” Ryan smirked at him and Shane took the file and slapped him back. “But _aliens?_ ”

“It was just one of half a dozen! Why are you so stuck on that one theory? I told you I didn’t think it was true!”

Ryan tried to take the file away but Shane held on tight, pulling Ryan in closer. Their faces were only inches away, the file clasped in both of their hands between them. Ryan’s breath was hot against Shane’s face and he looked into Ryan’s dark eyes.

“Ry,” he said, breathless, his voice low and rough.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked. His eyes flitted down to Shane’s lips. He licked his own, looking back up to Shane’s eyes.

Shane crowded him, pushing him back in his own chair and cradled the back of Ryan’s head. Their lips were pressed together, a soft, gentle kiss. The tip of Shane’s fingers trailed to the underside of Ryan’s chin and lifted up ever so gently. Ryan sighed into the kiss and Shane shuddered.

Shane pulled back first. “You’re so— You’re gorgeous, Ry.” Their lips were so close still that they brushed as Shane talked. “I’ve wanted to do this for years.”

Ryan whimpered, pushing his lips back against Shane’s. He pushed Shane back into his chair and straddled his lap. He rubbed his hands over Shane’s broad chest and up his shoulders to lock behind his neck. “So why didn’t you?” he asked, breathless. He ran his fingers through Shane’s hair and tugged. “You could’ve, you know.”

Shane chuckled, panting against Ryan’s neck. “I didn’t know,” he said truthfully.

Ryan smiled down at Shane and trailed his fingers over Shane’s features; over the curve of his brow, the slope of his nose. He traced the shape of Shane’s lips and smiled when Shane kissed his thumb. “Well you do now, right?”

Shane leaned in and kissed Ryan again, his lips soft against Ryan’s. “Just kissing?” Shane teased. He pulled back and gave Ryan a lascivious grin, waggling his eyebrows at the same time.

Ryan giggled. “We’ll work our way up to that,” he said, “but no, not just kissing.” He wriggled on Shane’s lap suggestively.

Shane laughed, his hands moving down to hold onto Ryan’s hips. “I’m good with kissing for now,” he said. “It’s more than I could ever have hoped for.”


End file.
